Talk:Germanic Nationalistic Reich/@comment-3082205-20101024014057/@comment-85130-20101024023357
I'm sorry, but, ProudAmerikan is right. It's literally Nazis with a different label. Just because I point to a tank and call it an airplane doesn't make it so, no matter how much I refuse to be corrected. I mean, come on. It has a Führer, it's primarily composed of German people (that's why Germany keeps getting brought up! Just because they aren't in Germany itself, doesn't mean there's no connection.) They use the title Fatherland, not to mention, and far more importantly, Blitzkrieg (a nazi coined term)...If it isn't Nazis, why use terms which will immediately make people THINK of Nazis? It's not particularly rocket science here. Nazis invented Blitzkrieg. Nazis iconified the term Führer and Reich into the public mind to such a point that to, an awful lot of people, they're inseperable. Nazis were an extreme form of Nationalism...and no amount of directly removing the anti-semetics or the nazi label is going to stop people making that association. Okay, so it doesn't have Hitler. And it isn't directly situated in Germany. Which means it isn't 100% nazis. But just because they're diluted Nazis, doesn't mean Nazis aren't in there. Especially when they're still like 85% of the concoction that is the Germanic Nationalistic Reich. And this is a particular problem because of Red Alert's FREAKING FOUNDATION. The whole POINT of RA's original storyline, that has been undisputed throughout it, all of its sequels, and even Paradox, is that Nazis never got into power and therefore didn't affect history. This faction basically violates that rule. Fascists and the like are fine. The style is fine. Nazis and the terms people associate with Nazis are not. The forums commonly agreed that they liked the faction idea to some degree, but that they shouldn't really be Nazis. This still holds true, but for this to be more accepted, ALL mentionings of anything German needs to go. No Blitzkrieg, No Führer, no Wehrmacht, No Lufftwaffe, No Reichsmarine, no Reich, none of that. All of those terms needs to go. Otherwise, this faction cannot be treated as a serious and eligible contender for the mod, which would be a shame, since you are our modeler and i'm sure you like your idea. :( But, it still violates the rules Open Sketchbook himself basically put down, and, by indirect extension, RA itself. Paradox strives hard to fit into RA's storyline. This doesn't really work. Let me ask it this way, in case you try to refute any point about them "not being nazis." Why did the idea come from NAZI Alert, hm? Because they're Nazis. Just under a different label and somewhat more diluted to hide the fact. And, then, let's just go beyond that to a more basic level. Why germans? Why did you have to make a faction about German nationalists in the scandinavians, the place where the Aryan race is theorized to have originated? Of all the groups you could've picked, WHY Germans? Why a Germanic Nationalistic Reich? I'm fine with the whole nationalist theme and the style the Nazis used for their military and the gameplay style. It's a cool theme, after all. But, the connections to Nazism hurt it greatly. I really respect and envy your modeling work, dude, but, I really don't think this is acceptable. Change it to some other group. How about the Swiss doing something for once? That'd be more unique than what you got here. But this faction needs alteration. The fact five of us immediately thought Nazis when just reading the lore is a pretty bad sign and one that threatens the accomplishments here. Paradox's rules still apply to us, after all, and we've already had to scrap a fair amount of stuff to conform to those rules. This is just a powder keg waiting to go off. <=\ I'm hoping you'll understand and reform as necessary. Can't it be any other group than Germans and using German (and Nazi-coined) terms? I apologize if I seemed rude. I've really tried to avoid that with this post.